Symbiote Wars
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: This is a sex story involving Marvel females getting infected with a sex-hungry symbiote named Lust, a symbiote created from the Venom symbiote and Spidey. Now Spidey's the only one who can save the infected women. Will he be able to do it?


Peter was dancing with Ava, Danny, Luke and Sam. They'd were at a party at Harry Osbourne's penthouse party. Nobody had threatened to destroy New York or the world for a week and they decided to go to a party to relax. They'd brought their suits and put them on the roof just in case there was a chance of a villain attacking, they could suit up fast.

Everything had been going well until Peter heard a loud scream and glass shattered. He turned and saw the Venom symbiote without a host, realizing why his Spidey Sense hadn't warned him.

Peter saw Sam flying, carrying Luke, Danny and Ava up to roof, using Venom's sudden entrance to do it so everyone's attention was diverted. Peter moved behind a pillar and opened his shirt, he quickly threw off his clothes covering his suit and swung around the pillar.

"Hey Venom. I didn't miss you buddy." Spidey said as he swung into the gooey symbiote which was attempting to bond to Harry. The goo was thrown from Harry and Nova came through the window blasting the symbiote with his powers. The goo dodged Nova's blasts and sprung towards him, bonding to him. Spidey webbed Nova to pull him out from the symbiote's grasps but it was too late and the symbiote enveloped Nova.

Nova fell to the floor in a large glob of symbiote before it swirled and suddenly outlined his body. Nova-Venom stood up and turned towards Spidey and his hands lit up blue and Spidey could barely dodged Nova-Venom's blasts.

Spidey flipped and swung to avoid Nova-Venom's blasts and he landed on a pillar, looking for Nova-Venom when he turned and was grabbed and slammed into the windows. Nova-Venom threw Spidey on the floor and flew up in the air. Launching several powerful beams of energy at the webslinger. Spidey flipped around again and again and the floor under him broke from the blasts and he fell down.

Nova-Venom flew above him and his hands glowed blue again. Iron Fist came at him, his hand lit and Nova-Venom turned around and caught his powerful fist in one hand and threw him at Luke who was about to jump him from behind. Iron Fist and Power Man hit the wall and fell, unconscious.

White Tiger jumped at him from behind and Nova-Venom caught her by the throat, expecting her. She clawed at his chest and left gashes in the symbiote and she kicked him in the groin, making it scream in pain. Nova-Venom threw White Tiger off the roof and Spidey shot his webs at her, connecting to her before she was thrown past the ledge and he pulled her back on the roof. Nova-Venom grunted in pain as its dick started hardening.

Spidey's attention was distracted as he pulled White Tiger back up on the roof and Nova-Venom came behind him and knocked him out from behind. Ava stood up, preparing to face off against Nova-Venom. She charged at him, claws out and she lunged for him, but a large tentacle slammed into her and she hit the floor.

She stumbled to her feet, groaning.

"Jesus! This monster's strong combined with Nova's powers." She thought to herself.

Nova-Venom came at her and his hands grabbed hers. His long tongue wrapped several times around her neck, showing his razor sharp teeth. Tentacles lashed out from his back and wrapped around her wrists, holding her arms out to her sides while his hands grabbed her large tits. His tongue unraveled around her neck and wrapped around her tits.

Nova-Venom spun her around, groping her ass with its large hands.

"Let go of me freak!" She yelled but it was no use. Nova-Venom was too strong compared to her.

Nova-Venom's sharp fingers ripped off White Tiger's suit, ripping from her cleavage and threw it away. Nova-Venom laughed as Ava was fully naked underneath the suit, wearing only her mask, gloves, and boots, covering only her face, hands and feet.

Nova-Venom pushed her and she watched it stumble for a second. Suddenly, Nova-Venom split up, and the Venom symbiote separated from Nova's body and launched at her. Nova fell to the floor, unconscious, and she screamed.

"Don't touch me!" Ava yelled as the Venom symbiote latched to her body. It landed on her stomach, before spreading over her tits. It slithered its way over her body, before going inside her as well. Her arms were enveloped in the symbiote and her hands grabbed at her mask ripping off the bottom part so her mouth was shown.

"Let go of m-" She tried to say before getting interrupted by a symbiotic tentacle shaped dick that quickly filled her mouth.

"Time to have ssssome funnnn!" Venom said as it's gooey body moved behind her. Small tendrils of the black symbiote wrapped around her arms, wrists, neck and tits.

She felt a hot liquid fill her mouth and the cock in her mouth pulled out, green liquid dripping out of the tip. She swallowed the alien cum and felt the warmth travel down her throat. The Venom Symbiote shot more tendrils at Ava, using tendrils to pick her body up by her arms and legs. She looked under her and saw three dick shaped tentacles moving and they all pointed at her.

She felt one tendril shove into her pussy, the other penetrated her ass, while the last one filled her mouth. They started moving in and out of her rhythmically.

After a while, Ava's pussy was filled with green cum, so much that it dripped down her legs. Green cum hung from her chin down to her sweaty body and her mouth and throat was on fire from swallowing so much hot cum. Venom continued to use Ava's body, who's attitude had changed. She'd been trying to stop Venom from fucking her, but now she was begging for more cum and for the slimy black symbiote to keep fucking her.

Soon, she was taking two large tentacles in her pussy, while three skinnier tentacles penetrated her ass.

"Shit. YES PLEASE DON'T STOP!" She cried as the 4 skinny tentacles pulled out of her mouth to let her speak. She kept begging for more as she got two large loads of green cum in her pussy and three large loads in her ass.

Venom's hands grabbed her shoulders and started to fuck Ava's ass harder, using her body to slam her body into its own. Several cumloads later, Spidey started to stir and he sat up when he heard Ava's moans.

He looked at Ava, who was on her hands and knees, a tendril had grabbed her hair and pulled it back while the symbiote was fucking her holes. It's long pink slimy tongue was fucking her mouth, making her gag.

"Ava?" Spidey said.

The symbiote heard Spidey and it pulled out of Ava's holes after cumming one more time in her pussy and ass and it enveloped her as it had done to Nova.

"No!" Spidey cried.

The glob of symbiote swirled and White Tiger-Venom lunged at him. It clawed at Spidey, and he was barely able to dodge the incredibly fast attacks that were coming at him. He kept dodging the attacks until he fell to the floor, not seeing the gut punch and he pante, trying to catch his breath.

"How does it feeeel? Your teammates are too weak for meeee. Let's play a game Spider. If you win, I'll let your little friends live." White Tiger-Venom said as her face was close to Spidey's.

White Tiger-Venom grabbed Spidey's pants and ripped them off revealing his naked body underneath. Her long tongue wrapped around Spidey's hardening cock. It went balls deep with a gagging noise and Spidey groaned, begging Ava to stop.

She licked his cock with a wet noise, "Are you sssssure you want to sssstop?" it asked as Spidey's fully hard cock stuck out before her.

Spidey remained silent and White Tiger-Venom climbed above his lap and the symbiote parted around Ava's pussy and dropped down on his dick, shrieking in sexual ecstasy as it immediately orgasmed on Peter's dick. Ava's hot pussy was so sensitive from the uncountable orgasms she had, and White Tiger-Venom kept bouncing on his dick.

Spidey couldn't hold himself back after 30 minutes of many different positions. He was up against the ledge and White Tiger-Venom was on his lap.

"I-I ca- I can't hold back anymore. I'm gonna cum!" He yelled as White Tiger-Venom squeezed his cock and he came inside her pussy, the warmth hitting her pussy at the right moment and she orgasmed again, green cum mixing with Spidey's cum.

Spidey fell back on the floor and White Tiger-Venom collapsed against his body, they were both panting and the green symbiotic cum mixed with Peter's radioactive cum.

White Tiger-Venom screamed as it rolled off Peter's body and Ava was separated from the symbiote. The slimy black color rippled with blue, and Ava and Peter watched as the Venom Symbiote split off, leaving the other half blue.

The Venom Symbiote screeched as it flew off the roof. Spidey and Ava watched the blue symbiote screech too and it grew before them both. It was similar to Carnage's shape and it's body rippled, making large axes like Carnage did and it lunged at Peter and Ava. They tried to run when suddenly an explosion knocked them both into the wall, knocking them out.

SHIELD was here.

"Target Down. I repeat, target down." an agent said.

The new symbiote had been hit by a rocket and exploded. This new symbiote wasn't that easy to kill though, small parts of the symbiote snuck into Peter and Ava's bodies while other pieces snuck into Power-Man, Iron-Fist and Nova's suits.

* * *

SHIELD TRISKELION:

Spidey woke up and groaned as he remembered what happened.

"Good you're awake." said a voice and Spidey looked to see Nick Fury sitting besides him.

"Fury. I didn't know you cared." Spidey joked.

"I don't. You're just the only member of your team who wasn't been debriefed." Fury replied.

"Ohh." Peter said. He debriefed Fury, telling him everything since he figured the spy would've found out what happened anyway.

Fury left Peter alone in his room after the briefing and he fell back asleep. The symbiote pieces that had snuck into him crawled out and found a scientist.

It latched onto her when she was alone, and the scientist resumed what she was doing. She was walking out when another scientist called to her.

"Simmons? You ready to go?" Agent Fitz asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the small pieces of symbiote that had snuck into Luke, Danny, Sam and Ava had infiltrated SHIELD agents and some heroines who had been at the Triskelion for debriefing for missions. Maria Hill, Daisy Johnson (Quake), Scarlet Witch, Black Widow and Mockingbird were bonded with the symbiote.

SHIELD was taken by a sex-hungry symbiote.


End file.
